


Don't Always Assume the Worst

by calamityrose



Category: The 100
Genre: Bellarke, Clarke and Lexa in hiding, F/M, Mount Weather, new enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityrose/pseuds/calamityrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy and everyone else thinks Clarke and Lexa are dead after the missile hitting the grounder camp.</p><p>MATURE FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this was so short. The others will be longer.  
> Got this from a Tumblr promt. Octavia will be in the fanfic at some point and I might add others. I hope to have a few or several chapters of this. Some Bellarke and some general, normal 100 stuff.
> 
> HEY READ::: I've been going thru my fics editing the format and I would edit this one but it's too long and not worth the time.

With the 48 divided up between anti-bone marrow extraction people, Bellamy walked back into a hallway to radio Clarke and Raven. "It's Bellamy. Do you copy?" He repeated the message twice before Raven responded.  
"What the hell. I need you to pick up as soon as I radio," he told her in a course tone.  
Raven was in a daze listening to the radio and other things on her mind. "Oh yeah sorry."  
Bellamy waited a minute for a more elaborated message but nothing came.  
"Okay, umm, can I speak to Clarke?" He wanted to make sure is partner was okay. Sure they weren't BEST friends but they were leaders, friends and they relied on each other for a lot. Held each other up.  
Raven hesitated to speak, holding back a sob. "She's, uh..." Raven didn't know how to put it, "she was in Ton DC when the missile hit-" a sob stopped her words.  
"Raven, you're joking right?" Bell didn't believe for a second. Clarke wasn't stupid enough to die when she knew about the missile. He awaited again for another answer.  
"She and Lexa must have thought they were far enough away from the blast. Lexa is also dead," Raven choked out. Raven liked Clarke too besides her killing Finn and sleeping with him.  
Bellamy almost dropped the radio. Clarke. Dead. It can't be. He can't do this without her. Maya can't help no more. He's on his own now. Raven of course is there to help but Clarke is who he needs. He had to focus. Bell shook it off. For now.  
"Okay, what do I need to do?" He didn't want to think about Clarke no matter how much he loved her. Oh, he wouldn't admit that he loved Clarke. The first time he probably fell in love with her is when the fog burned Atom alive. Watching her hum a song (he couldn't put the name) to him before stabbing him. Something about it was, whimsical minus the stabbing part.  
"I don't know!" Raven snapped at him. "Clarke was supposed to bring a group of grounders there tomorrow. No grounder will follow any one else's orders. With Clarke and Lexa both dead, our agreement with them might not hold." Raven spat out to him while putting her boot on her paralyzed leg.  
He needed another second. His heart beat sounded like a nuclear bomb going off in his ear. It was loud. His vision started to go blurry but a hand grasped his shoulder. Dropping the radio, he spun around just to get socked in the face. It took him a minute to register what happened before it went dark.  
"Bellamy? Bellamy!" Raven shouted into the radio before it cut short due to the attackers boot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa and Clarke disagree of what to do after Mount Weathers missiles hit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter may be confusing. And I apologize for that. If you guys have questions, leave themin comments and I'll try to answer.

"Lexa, we need to go back. They'll think we're dead," Clarke told her stepping over many rocks. Who knew there would be so many pebbles in the dessert?  
"That's the point."  
Clarke scowled in confusion.   
"Then how will we retaliate?" Clarke complained once again stepping in front of Lexa. Giving her a death stare, Lexa replied, "We don't. My people will do it along with yours."  
Clarke stood there in disbelief. "No! You and I are the only two who are holding this-this," Clarke was lost for words, "this agreement together! If they think we are dead, it will fall apart and then your people will die along with ours in Mount Weather."  
She waited for a response but got nothing just more glares. Lexa continued walking.  
"I am supposed to bring a group of grounders to Mount Weather tomorrow," Clarke shouted before getting slapped.   
"Taim yu drag raun, taim yu ge ban au!" Lexa shouts staring at Clarke who is now on the ground. She continues walking away from Clarke.  
"Where are we going then, huh?" She stood up, jogging after Lexa.   
"We are going as far as we can before they find us."  
Clarke shut up knowing picking a fight wouldn't do any good right now. Shit, Clarke thought to herself. She was supposed to radio Bellamy today telling him where and when to be for the arrival of the group of grounders.  
She then realized something.  
"Lexa, we forgot something really big," Clarke tapped her shoulder.  
"I was supposed to radio my people when and where to meet for the grounders arrival. They think we are both dead. They don't know anything and they could get them selves killed. I'm the only one who can do it!" Clarke shouts.  
"You do not understand-" Lexa begins.  
"No! I don't think you do. There is no reason why we can't go back. Bring the army of grounders." There truly wasn't no reason except not getting figure out they knew about the missile. But grounders have their own motives and Lexa probably has several.  
"Our people will not get out without my orders. Our fight will be over if we don't," Clarke said in a calmer, more quiet tone.   
“Oso gonplei nou ste odon nowe!  
If we go back, the MM will try to kill us again and send more missiles tearing up the last of the army we have left. Then our people will be dead in and out of Mt Weather. Our clans will figure it out. And again, if we tell them about the other missiles that will fire, they'll know we knew about the first one." Lexa stated staring at Clarke. "It's better for the Mountain Men to think we are dead that rather BE dead! We have to be careful and stealthy."  
Lexa turned around waiting for Clarke to follow. "My second and yours will help us. After the Mountain Men are dead, we will come back. Understand?" Lexa picked up her pace steering into the woods.  
Octavia and Indra would be the two to help. Clarke shut up at the moment rethinking Lexa's plan. She'd have go give her points. It was smart.   
When the moon and the stars came out, they found a place to start a fire and rest for the night. Clarke looked up the stars thinking about Bellamy. Hoping he's all right. They both cared about each other. Sure, when they landed on earth he was an asshole, but he changed and was better. She hopes he's all right.  
\----------  
His head hurt. His arms and legs were tied to a chair. The room was empty except a shelf, and a window. "Hello?"  
He searched for something to cut the ropes. Nothing. Not shit.  
The door creaked open. Huh, he didn't see a door.   
The sound of buzzing approached.  
"Hello, Bellamy Blake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first translation means: "If you fall behind, you get left behind. The second one is: "Our fight is never over"   
> I wanted to incorporate some Grounder Language called Trigedasleng.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting goes well but Bellamy on the other hand isn't doing good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might be shorter that I think and I'm having trouble figuring out what to do next. So I might not publish for a while. I'm having writers block

"Where's Lincoln?" Octavia asked Nyko. He was patching up Indra's wound from the missile.  
"To kill the sniper," he grunted not making eye contact. "North."  
Octavia nodded a thanks and started to jog north searching for Lincoln. "Lincoln!"  
The crunches of leaves in front of her made her stop, pulling out her blade.  
She stood her ground ready to spill blood.  
"Hello, Octavia." Lexa and Clarke came out from behind the bush.  
"Cla-?" She hugged her friend before asking questions. "I thought you were dead."  
The two leaders explained their situation leaving out the part about knowing the missiles landing.  
"And you need me to do what?" Octavia was still in question.  
"Clarke, You, Indra and I will be organizing meetings without the Mountain Men knowing. Only us four. Nobody else or the Mountain Men will know Clarke and I are alive. They'll launch more missiles." Lexa told Octavia once more. She nodded in understanding before asking one last question.  
"Clarke, if everyone thinks you guys are dead, who's helping my brother?" Octavia worries about her brother even though he was a jack ass. She sensed Clarke's hesitation.  
"Clarke."  
"That's the issue. There is no one helping him. But-" Clarke didn't get a chance to finish.  
"He's on his own? By himself," she was disappointed in her friend for leaving her brother behind.  
"Okay, sky girl, you can not tell any one but Indra or else it will fall apart." Lexa told her folding her arms. Clarke watched the ladies negotiating whole thinking about Bellamy. O was right, she shouldn't have left Bell alone.  
"I can't even tell Bell?" She looked at Clarke with saddened eyes. Lexa did too, but with a glare saying, "No."  
O saw Lexa glaring. "Clarke, I know you-" Clarke knew what Octavia was going to say so she was glad Lexa came in.  
"No. You can't tell him. In two days we will have a meeting 5 miles north of the grounder camp. At noon." Lexa finished for her. "Good luck, sky girl."

\------------

"Where the hell am I." Bellamy spoke with a raspy tone to the man in front of him who was now holding a screwdriver.  
"Where do you think? Mount Weather." The man said. "The name is Jack. And you thought Wallace was the enemy," he chuckled. Bellamy wasn't sure where he was or what was going on. He didn't want to say anything. All he had now to loose was Octavia. She won't miss him, said so herself. Nothing to loose. Nothing to live for.  
Jack lifted the screwdriver and Bell closed his eyes of what was to come. Good thing he did because he didn't want to see the screwdriver now sticking out of his thigh. "Sorry I have to do this to you." Jack said.  
"Then don't."  
He wouldn't give the man the pleasure of screaming so he held it back. "Tell me about your camp. How many are there."  
"100 or so," he lied thinking there might be a chance it would work. It didn't. "You think I'm stupid?"  
Jack twisted the knife in Bell's leg. It was oozing blood now. "Yeah if you capture me, my people will come back and kill all of you," Bellamy snarled back. He was weak but not sure why. Maybe because of a sedative or something but the knife hurt way more that it usually did.  
"Okay! There's uhh...the last time I knew there was 500-600 people," he grunted as Jack pulled the knife out. Bell suffered more torture for hours not telling much.  
"That's enough for today I think."  
A woman came in with a syringe and Bellamy shook trying the break the ropes but they wouldn't budge. The woman plunged the needle in his neck then went dark. 

\----------

"Lexa! Wait! I thought we passed the five mile point."  
Lexa was so close to ripping Clarke's tongue out with her constant badgering.  
"It's fine, Indra and I both know the place so be quiet and blend with the trees," Lexa started to jog when she saw the abandoned building up ahead.  
Clarke saw it too and began to sprint. They arrived later than Octavia and Indra.  
"When sky girl told me you were alive, I almost killed her," Indra told Lexa with no emotion. It was obvious that happened. Octavia had new gashes on her face.  
"Okay, here's the plan."  
The four of them debated about the plan to help Bellamy and there people inside Mount Weather then came to an issue. "There is only one thing. Even if we get our people out of there, there will be armed soldiers. So we leak radiation, correct?" Clarke waited while the nodded, "some of them have our bone marrow so the radiation won't kill them. Bellamy will cause a distraction while getting them out. But," she took a breath not wanting to say it. "Bellamy won't be able to get out. It's a 10% chance of him getting out alive."  
She hated to say but it was true. Some soldiers were immune and they would probably bring them out last, cornering Bell. The two sky girls looked at each other while the grounders were in confusion.  
"Then we'll change the plan." O stated.  
"Hell no! It will work. We are not changing." Indra shouted louder than needed.  
"We are not leaving him to die!"  
Lexa and Indra both shouted the same thing, "It's either one or 200 of our warriors!"  
Clarke didn't want to step in. Just over think her thoughts. "Octavia, has Bellamy said anything on the radio over the past 4 days?" Clarke asked putting her hands down on the table.  
She shook her head. "No, Raven hasn't heard from him since you faked your death."  
Clarke's heart almost sank. If they haven't heard from Bell in four days, he was in trouble. "He is supposed to radio in every three hours."  
"If he is in trouble, who will help the others?" Lexa asked.  
"Uh I don't know," Clarke hesitated. Jasper will. Tomorrow ask Raven if there is a way to hook up a radio to intercom from Mount Weather."  
"Okay."  
"Okay everyone meet 3 miles east of this building in two days," Lexa told the three people standing in front of her.  
They left.

\-------

Bellamy woke up with no ropes no chair, just a soft bed. With Jasper sitting next to him. And Charlotte. Atom. And others who are dead. Jasper was the only living, breathing one. "I'm dreaming."  
Clarke showed up sitting next to him. "Clarke? What are y-"  
"Shhh" She held a finger to her lips. Now holding a knife, plunges it into her stomach. He screams and reaches out to grab her but she disappears. "What the hell..."  
Octavia then appeared. "Hey Bell." She put a gun to her head. Then fired. He reached out but all he grabbed was air. "What is this!"  
Jasper hit him over the head. Now waking up in a chair with ropes around his wrists, he was more relieved. Jack and a woman were staring at a screen.  
"Very interesting. You show more sadness of a friend dying than your sister."  
Bellamy gulped by the mention of his sister. "What do you want from me?" Bell asked.  
"A story for another time but now, you have to sleep," Jack and the woman left Bellamy alone. In the darkness. Now he knows what Octavia felt like for 13 years.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting goes great but realize Clarke and Lexa realize they can't hide any more. Wallace might not be the worst enemy either. (Not much Bellamy in this chapter, more of a bickering chapter but Bellarke is getting there. Sorry if this fanfic isn't what you hoped for. It will get more into Bellarke but NO SMUT)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like this chapter or not. And just an FYI, Bellamy right now is just basically being tortured. Well I like this one but it might take me a while to finish the next one. I know what I want to say and do but not the part in between. OR if I want this to be a 15 chapter fanfic or a small 6 chapter one. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS! THANKS

"Sky girl! Let's go!" Indra yelled over to Octavia. O was packing her bag quickly being careful not to smash the radio.  
No one has asked where they were going for the past week because they didn't want to cross paths with Indra. Abby took charge of the Ark's people. Nyko and Indra took control of their people.  
Octavia ran to catch up with Indra who started hiking 5 miles north.  
They got 2 miles before stopping.  
"Shh, Sky girl." Indra said stopping in her tracks. She made a motion to get down and Octavia pulled up her automatic rifle.  
"I don't see anyone," Octavia shifted her boots. Indra pointed up ahead to two men in hazard suits. "I'll get the left one," Octavia said sneaking further dodging behind objects.  
When she was in arms length with the man she pulled out her machetes and sliced the mans throat with one quick movement. Indra took the other one out. "Hey, Indra, these guys have different suits than Mount Weather."  
Indra stared at the two bodies who seemed suspicious enough. "Take their suits off and we'll bring them to our people," Indra told Octavia with no emotion as she unzipped the hazard suits off of the men.  
Octavia admired Indra and was very close to being her role model. They were similar in many ways except one fell from the sky and one lived through radiation.  
They reached the their meeting point and waited for Clarke and Indra to return. While they waited, Octavia unpacked the papers from Raven with what seemed like gibberish to Octavia but maybe they would make sense to Clarke.  
Lexa and Clarke got their before nightfall. "We ran into some people with hazard suits," Octavia started as she pulled the suit out of her bag.  
"Yeah? There from Mount Weather. What else is new." Clarke replied pulling down her hood.  
"No, they have different pins and different color." Indra added on pointing to the different pins on the jacket.  
"New enemy?"  
"Doesn't matter. We have to focus on getting our people out," Lexa said crossly. She wouldn't put up with distractions. "Hey, Sky girl, what did your mechanic say?"  
Clarke nodded wondering the same thing. "She connected the radio with an intercom. We contacted Jasper too," she said handing the radio to Clarke. She smiled.  
"And?" There was always bad news and that's why she was in question.  
"I asked if he heard from Bell and Jasper said he hasn't seen or heard from him for a week."  
Indra and Lexa didn't understand while they were upset so much. Sure they lost people a lot but the two never had any feeling for them. Well, Lexa did love someone, Costia. She told Clarke about her once. When they burned Finn. Costia was captured by the Ice Nation whose queen believed she knew her secrets. They tortured her, killed her, then cut of her head. Love gets in the way, puts the people you love in danger. Maybe that's why they didn't feel anything. It would put them in danger.  
"He's hurt, Clarke. We need to rethink the plan," Octavia stated. She was about to slam her fist on the table but regained control of herself. Indra was about to argue but waited this time.  
"Ideas?" Clarke gestured to Lexa and Indra. Octavia spoke up and began explaining the plan.  
They would contact Jasper and Monty and tell them to emit radiation, killing as many soldiers as they can. The ones who are immune would be take care of by the 40 grounders. Might be a lot but rather too many than not enough. After killing the immune, they would bring in 30 more grounders to rescue their people inside that are being drained for blood.  
Clarke and Octavia then would take 20 other grounders to rescue their 48 including Maya. Not all the 48 because surely several were dead according to Jasper and Monty.  
Indra and Lexa seemed to think the plan was great. The one thing they were missing is with Bellamy. "You, me and 8 of my warriors will go with you to get your boy," Lexa told Clarke. For once Lexa showed compassion. It could have just been something to do so they would stop bickering but either way, they were rescuing Bellamy.  
"It seems to simple to work." Indra exclaimed to Lexa. She didn't flinch though. "What about the way in?"  
"Anya and I got out of Mount Weather from a damn but we had to cross through reapers." Clarke said told the two grounders and Octavia.  
"Oh yeah, here." Octavia handed over four tone generators. "Raven made four more, they have two of them."  
Clarke handed a TG to Lexa.  
"These make the reapers go crazy if they hear it. They will be knocked out. The only thing is, the people inside Mount Weather will here it so they will know if we are there before we get inside." Clarke continued explaining.  
"It's a risk we have to take!" Lexa shouted to Clarke making her jump back. She turned on the TG for example. Indra and Lexa both then flinched from the surprise the noise.  
Groaning was heard from outside. 5 reapers came out of the woods flailing their arms dramatically. Clarke and Lexa both pulled up their hoods quickly. Indra and Octavia ran outside ahead of Lexa and Clarke.  
They killed the five of them incase they awoke or Raven's TGs faulted.  
"Oh my god." Clarke said in a hushed tone. Lexa heard it.  
"They were sent here to kill us, they know we're alive!" Clarke exclaimed.  
"That's not true, they could have followed Indra and Sky girl." Lexa shouted back walking towards the bodies.  
"Impossible! I don't leave tracks. If they knew, they would have launched another missile." Indra interrupted. There was nobody to tell them about missiles either since Bellamy wasn't there to help. That came up in the conversation, too.  
"Well, it didn't happen so we have to act fast. Our plan will be put into play tomorrow at day light!" Lexa shouted, now standing up stepping closer to Clarke.  
"What about the different hazard suits? They could be a completely different threat!" Octavia piped in.  
"We can't change anything. If you are worried bring some of your soldiers in!" Lexa exclaimed once again.  
"Clarke, meet me 1 mile south of your front gates. Indra bring out our people and Sky girl, you bring yours if you feel the need to." Lexa ordered them. Clarke was okay with the order, just worried about the hazard suit men and a possible new threat.  
"It goes down tomorrow at the break of dawn, like it or not. So get ready. It's war."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OR if I want this to be a 15 chapter fanfic or a small 6 chapter one. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE COMMENTS! THANKS


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight goes as planned but Bellamy doesn't wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay for starters, this took me five different time to right. Murphy didn't go with Thelonius. IM REALLY ANGRY NOW. I just found out that there is a ship Clexa. And in the new promo 2.14, THEYRE kissing. It has to be Bellarke and it makes me angry.

"You know it's funny," Octavia was spinning her knife on her finger tip making a drop of the blood squirt out. Clarke waited for elaboration on the comment. "You and Lexa were both gone during the missile. Both had capes too," she smiled then looked at Clarke.  
"You knew, didn't you?"  
Clarke hesitated to say anything. "It was-"  
"You killed 14 people!" Octavia screamed at her. Indra was injured and many of her friends were killed.  
"If they didn't think we were dead, they would have shot more missiles, O!" Clarke continued on about why she did it. "I could have been there, Clarke. I could be dead."  
She was disappointed in her friend. "I know you care about Bellamy, and now he thinks your dead." Octavia told her in a more subtle tone.  
"How do you know he thinks I'm dead?" Clarke was curios about what Bellamy says about her.  
"Raven was telling him about you dying and she could tell he was heart broken about it. At least that's what she said."  
"We will talk about this later, Octavia. Now, we have a war to win."  
\-----------  
"Let's move!" The grounders, Clarke, Octavia, Indra, and Lexa marched on towards the damn with Lexa and Clarke still in disguise. They ran into a few reapers but they had four tone generators. The four leaders had each of them. Lincoln stayed back this time. Lexa was afraid the tone generator would affect him.  
They reached the dam in three hours time and Indra was still suspicious and wary about the plan. "It'll work," Octavia reassured her sensing her wariness. Indra scoffed, "I don't need to be reassured from a sky girl."  
Octavia was sick of the name, "My name is Octavia, not 'Sky Girl'."  
They got into the tunnel where Clarke and Anya had escaped. Hiding 82 people was hard enough but since they have such thick clothing, it was harder.   
"I see 10 reapers up here." Octavia tells the grounders behind her. They pass it down to each grounder so they all get the message. Clarke pulls out the tone generator and flips the switch making the 1,760 HZ go off, making the reapers freak and fall to the ground, seizing.  
"Let's go!" She said in a hushed whisper. Three grounders pushed down the door and they all piled in the building waiting for blood shed.   
"Jus drein jus daun!" all the grounders chanted. It was a blood bath. A horrible, massacre that even Clarke felt guilty for talking part in. The radiation started to emit, taking down the soldiers who didn't have hazard suits on or were not immune.   
All she was here for was her people, and revenge but not a massacre. She grabbed a man with a hazard suit and sliced a hole in the it then plunged the sword in his chest. She stared at him as he collapsed:   
She didn't notice the soldier that jumped on her, making her fall to the ground, her sword flying.  
She fought and kicked, did everything in her man power to get him off. Octavia noticed her struggles and sliced the mans head off. Clarke pushed the body off and watched as the head rolled.  
"We got to get our people! Let's move!" Octavia dragged Clarke and her assigned grounders to rescue the 48. They pushed down each door looking for them. Jasper and Monty hugged Clarke when they saw her. "Follow the grounders, they'll take you to safety and don't tell anyone I'm alive. Pass it on." Jasper was hesitant to follow any type of grounders but trusted Clarke and told everyone to do as she says.  
"Clarke, let's get your man," Lexa shouted bringing the eight grounders as promised. Clarke grabbed a key card from a downed soldier incase.  
"Are you sure he's here?" Nyko asked.  
Clarke nodded but she wasn't truly positive. Using key cards and the grounders strength they busted down different doors. They got all the way down to level 8 before coming to a door that was impossible to budge and not the right key card.  
"It's gotta be this one!" Clarke prayed for it to be the right one. Lexa could here her people being slaughtered up above other levels by gunshots. "We got to move or we will all die!"  
Clarke didn't listen thinking of Bellamy. "Step back!"  
She planted a small grenade Raven gave Octavia a while back. She pulled the clip and threw it next to the door. Lexa watched her determination to find her friend wishing, she could feel that again. Shaking it off she stepped towards the ruins of the door.  
"Bellamy!" Clarke shouted his name as she ran up to him. Lying in a chair with his eyes shut. He had cuts on his wrist as his legs were bleeding. He looked horrible but she was happy to see him again. She checked his pulse and it was beating. She felt relief in her chest. "Grab him and let's go!" She cut the ropes around his wrists and ankles. Burns were around them.  
A grounder heaved Bellamy over his shoulders and they sprinted searching for an exit. "Where's the exit?" Lexa exclaimed. They were running out of time.   
"We have to fight our way through! Octavia will be waiting for us on the other side!"  
They killed and fought their way to the front of the pack but at the end, it didn't mean a damn thing. Just more blood on their hands. Clarke did wonder why it was so easy to rescue their people. They reached outside before being shot to death by heavily armed men.   
They ran out of the tunnel and left Mount Weather behind on their backs. "Lexa," Clarke motioned for her to come closer, "it was much too easy to get them out. They wanted us to come!"  
Lexa pursed her lips. "If that's so, then why would they do that?"  
"It could be biological warfare, like what you did to us. I don't know."  
Lexa was done with speaking.  
"We'll figure it out another time, now, we have to run before my people now we're here!"   
Clarke stared at Lexa curious of what was going on in her head. They saved their people and now, they were going to run and hide again.   
"There could be more. When we know it's safe, we will return. Grab sky girl and your friend and meet me a mile north. Now."  
\---------  
Octavia and Clarke lugged Bellamy half a mile before dropping him and not being able to pick him back up. He was heavier than he looked,  
"Ever seen your brother with nothing but shorts on?" Clarke joked. Octavia cringed back.   
"Hey Bell, if you're going to wake up, you need to do it now." Clarke told him and nudged his face that was cut and bruised.  
"Lift him up," Octavia said grabbing his arms letting out a sigh knowing he wasn't waking up. She didn't show that she was happy he was back but she was.  
They walked the rest of the way to where Lexa and Indra were standing.  
"You two can come out of hiding now, you know that right?" Octavia questioned the two leaders.  
"We do, but we have to wait a while because they are not all dead yet. They could launch more missiles." Lexa replied back to her. Clarke put Bellamy on a stone slab so he would have something flat to lay on instead of the rocky ground.  
"We will come tonight but don't tell anybody. You have to take Bellamy with you guys. Make it seem like we didn't save him. Just you guys and grounder." Clarke told Octavia and Indra. "And figure out why they let us go," Octavia nodded and so did Indra. They picked Bellamy up once again and set off for their venture back home. Lexa and Clarke both looked at each other; afraid of what was to come.

\------------

"We have to make it seem like we have been through hell," Clarke cut her arm and scrubbed the blood everywhere on her face. "Hit me," Clarke gestured to her face, looking at Lexa.  
She didn't hesitate. Her fist connected with Clarke's face hard. "Son-of-a!"  
"Now you hit me," Lexa pulled her hood down. "Uh no I'd rather not."  
"Do it!" Lexa shouted. Clarke could sense Lexa was getting unstable.  
Clarke punched Lexa's cheek just as hard. Once they were pretty beaten up, the started walking back towards the Ark.   
The Ark was lit up like it was when Anya was shot. Clarke never admired the beauty of the ark. "You love him, don't you." Lexa broke the silence in the air.  
"Who? Bellamy? No."  
"I see it in your face Clarke, you do but remember what I said about love. It's weakness." Lexa continued.  
"I don't need to talk about my love life right now. Let's get going."  
They pretended to stagger towards the gate. Guns were held on them but Octavia ran up. "Come on, let's get you inside." Octavia faked it too, putting a blanket around Clarke's body.   
Lexa returned to her own people with Indra. "Clarke?" Abby ran up with her arms out stretched. "I thought you died in the blast." Abby told her, tightening her hug. Clarke hated lying to her mom, though she's done before...  
"I'm here mom. Don't worry. Any news?" Clarke pulled away from her mother.  
"Our people are back, thanks to the grounders and Octavia." Clarke faked a smile. She didn't care that she didn't credit for saving them. "Where have you been?" Abby asked, holding her daughters face in her hands.  
"Some people had us. I don't know who."  
"Mountain Men?"  
Clarke shook her head, "Bellamy?"  
Abby smiled. "He's in medical."  
Clarke started to walk towards medical but Abby stopped her. "But Clarke, he suffered cuts everywhere on his body, stab wounds are in his thighs, his fingernails ripped out too. He was heavily sedated. It'd be a miracle if he pulls through from the blood loss and the drugs." Abby looked at her daughter that looked like her heart was ripped into a million pieces.   
"You can see him if you want but I don't recommend it."  
Clarke didn't get argue anymore before Ravens arms engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay." The blonde stepped back in surprise.   
Jasper and Monty came running and so did Octavia. It was all one big hug. Clarke dragged Jasper and Monty over to a different corner of the room. "Meet me outside by the south gates at midnight. Tell Octavia." She faked another smile and hugged them both. "Sorry about Finn," Jasper said before walking away.   
Maya stood behind her. "Clarke?"  
She turned around. "Maya." Clarke then hugged another person and probably one of many people she didn't favorite very much. "Glad you're okay. All of you."  
Clarke got out of Maya's engulfing hug and started heading for medical. Bellamy was the only person in medical at the moment. She pulled a chair over to him and watched him.  
"I'm sorry Bell. Sorry I sent you in there with no hesitation." Clarke started to sob. She grabbed Bellamy's hand. "But you need to wake up. I can't do this without you."  
Bellamy didn't budge, just took shallow breaths.  
\----------  
When she woke up, her head was next to Bellamy's leg and Octavia was nudging her. "Midnight?"  
Octavia nodded.  
The two girls snuck around to the south gate and saw Jasper, Monty, and Murphy standing there.  
"Who the hell invited you?" Clarke crossed her arms staring at Murphy.  
"No one, he showed up." Octavia answered.  
Clarke let out a sigh. "Anyway, all of you have to act like I wasn't there to save you guys. You can't tell anyone yet."  
"Clarke, what's going on?" Jasper asked.  
"The missiles. Lexa and I both knew."  
Murphy scoffed, "and I thought I was a murderer."  
Clarke glared at him. "Lexa told us to run, so Mount Weather would think we are dead." Clarke explained everything.  
"And why can't we tell anybody?" Monty questioned. Always curious.  
"People died because of me. A lot.   
"I followed what Lexa said but she claimed that if Mount Weather thought we were dead, they wouldn't attack us much more. And they wouldn't think that anyone else would attack them since we were dead." Clarke finished waiting for replies or reactions or something.  
"And what do you want us to do?" Murphy questioned.  
"Octavia and Indra found two men with different types of hazard suits on while we were having our meetings." Clarke continued on.  
"New enemy?"  
"Not sure but everyone need to be careful. If you see anything, tell one of us."  
Everyone nodded. "What about Raven?"  
"She doesn't need to know. She has enough to worry about." Octavia piped in, knowing what Clarke was going to say.   
Everyone disbanded from the group at separate times trying not to draw attention them selves. "Hey Murphy, thanks, for not leaving with Thelonius. Your a good guy," Clarke wasn't finished, "most of the time."  
Clarke walked back towards medical to see how Bellamy was doing. Murphy watched her as she walked wishing he could be what she said.  
Octavia was watching over her brother when she noticed Clarke walking in. "I don't know what I'm going to do Clarke." Octavia started to sob. "I can't lose him."   
Clarke walked up and hugged her friend. "It'll be okay. It's gonna be okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy isn't waking up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a boring chapter but hopefully the next will be better. Sorry if it's short!

Clanking and hammering was heard outside of Clarke's room which she shared with Raven and her mother. Octavia slept where the grounders were, AKA: where Lincoln is.  
Plus, Clarke and Raven only got to share because there was extra room in Abby's room, Clarke was her daughter and the leader, Raven needed to be near the radio at all times. Jasper and Monty still had a tent outside of the room.   
When Clarke awoke, her mom wasn't there. It was normal for that to happen, but she usually left a note or a message saying where she had gone. Raven wasn't there either.  
She headed for the mechanic station hoping to find Raven, which she did. "Where's my mom?"  
Raven didn't turn around or speak, too busy with her radio.   
"Here that?"  
"What?" Clarke asked, stepping closer to Raven's shoulder.  
"The interference is gone, we can communicate with the other stations. If they survived." Raven smiles and looks at Clarke.  
"Okay great but where's my mom?"  
Raven looked away, "Medical. With Bellamy."  
"What?" Clarke headed straight to medical not listening to what Raven confined saying.  
She almost passed the building that had a big red flag, making it obvious that's where it was. The door was locked shut. "Mom!" She hit the door trying to get the attention of her mom and Jackson.  
The two doctors were standing over Bellamy doing something to him that she couldn't see. "Dammit! Mom!"  
She knew they wouldn't hurt Bellamy, but her mom was different every single day.   
Abby didn't look at her daughter though she knew she was there. Bellamy stopped breathing sometime in the middle of the night and when Abby went to check on him, he was ice cold. She always did the best for Clarke, even though she did it not thinking clearly.  
"Clarke!" Octavia rode in on a horse that was deformed from the radiation years ago.   
"What the hell is going on!"  
Clarke ran up to Octavia who was dismounting the beautiful black horse. "They're doing something to Bellamy. They locked the doors!"  
Octavia looked at her friend then to the doors. "Open this door right now!" She banged on the door just as hard as Clarke did.   
"That's my brother you son-of-bitch!" Abby then looked at the black braided haired girl and glared at her.   
Octavia kicked at the door wanting to make sure Bellamy is okay.  
Everyone else noticed the commotion which caused Jasper and Murphy having to pull the two girls away. "Let go of me!" Octavia elbowed Murphy in the ribs for grabbing her and pulling her back. He put his arms up and scoffed.  
"Clarke, calm down." Jasper sat her down on a plastic box a few feet from the medical doors. She pulled her shoulders away from his grasp.  
Jasper sat next to her and put his hands on his knees.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?" Clarke asked letting out a sigh.  
"For calling you crazy back at Mount Weather," he smiled at her. "Where, is Maya?" Clarke asked turning around to look around.  
"About that," Jasper didn't want to say knowing it would make Clarke mad, "in medical with Bellamy."  
Clarke's eyes widened and she shot upwards to walk back towards the medical doors. "Maya!" She made a fist and hit the door. Maya looked up and stepped away from Bellamy.  
"What is going on in there!"  
"Your friend stopped breathing in the night and his temperature is lower than it should be. It might be hypothermia. It'll be an hour or so. I have to go." May shut the door.  
"Octavia!" Clarke told O about what Maya said. "Dammit!" Octavia kicked the door. She got on her horse.  
"Where are you going?"  
Octavia kicked the horses side, "to see if Lincoln has a cure!" She rode off into the woods back to the grounder camp.  
"Murphy." Clarke nodded her head to Murphy indicating to come over.  
"I need you to see if there is a way into medical." Clarke whispered to him.  
"I'm not your guinea pig, Clarke and I don't really like Bellamy anyway so ask someone else." He walked away to the West gates. Clarke gawked at him as he walked but didn't have time to shout before Lexa came in on a horse.  
"Clarke, I need you and your friend to come with me now!" Lexa held out her hand but Clarke didn't take it.  
"He can't now. He's in surgery."  
"Then just you, let's go."  
Clarke hopped on the back of the Lexa's horse and they rode off back to the grounder camp.  
\----------

They were alone in the dark room that had curtains but no windows everywhere. A table but no chairs,  
"A few of my grounders who have been watching Mount Weather have seen men with different suits, like the ones we saw." Lexa explained walking around the table.  
"Yeah, we knew already. New enemy right? Nothing we can't handle."  
"No. It turns out they are ten times stronger and crueler than Mount Weather."  
"So what? We have our people. Why do we need to kill them?" Clarke asked still in question with the secretive grounder in front of her.  
"What I'm saying is, they will come for us if we don't attack first."  
Clarke was in shock staring at the now foolish commander.  
"No we can't just go picking fights that don't matter right now. We just got our people back, we don't need to lose anymore!" Clarke said as calmly as she could.  
"Fine. We'll wait but if my people see anymore activity, we will attack and you will join me." Lexa narrowed her eyes. Clarke walked out of the from seeing no point in that meeting.  
She rode back home with Octavia who now had the best antidote that Lincoln had for the odd sickness Bellamy had. When they arrived back, there was nobody in Medical and the first thing Clarke thought was that Bellamy was dead. Octavia has more hope than that and believed he was alive.  
The two of them walked in the room and Bellamy was lying on the bed half awake and half sleeping. Maya was sitting next to him with a glass of water.  
She left when she heard Octavia shouting Bellamy's name and quickened footsteps. "Bell!"  
Of course when she came in, he was out like a light. She began to pull the medicine out of her bag.  
"O, do we really need that now? He's healed." Clarke put her hand over the bag.  
"How would you know that? He could be dying and we don't even know." Octavia stomped out of the room.   
Clarke sat down next to Bellamy wishing he would call her Princess one last time. Hoping he would wake up and she could apologize for sending him in Mount Weather. He opened his eyes and Clarke got excited but he started seizing instead. "Mom!" She ran out of medical and shouted for her mom.   
She ran in there with Jackson and again shut the doors but didn't lock them. Clarke knew to stay outside giving the real doctors some space.  
A chair was next to the door.  
She sat on it.  
\-----------  
"Hey Jasper." Octavia nudged him almost making him drop his fork in the dirty ground. "Octavia?"  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask. How is Maya surviving down here?" Octavia asked him, grabbing a chair and setting down her gun.  
Jasper hesitated to say anything knowing Octavia was a bomb ready to go off. "She used one of our peoples bone marrow didn't she?" Octavia pulled out her sword from its sheath and ran off to hunt down Maya. "Octavia! No!"  
She kept going and then found her near medical doors with Clarke. "O, what are you doing?"  
Octavia held up her sword to Maya's throat. "She killed one of us so she could live with us, Clarke!"  
"She helped Bellamy and our friends get out." Clarke replied calmly, trying to retrieve the sword from Octavia's grasp.   
O hesitated to say anymore knowing Clarke was right. She stared at Maya who was shaking. The sword was put back in the sheath and O walked away clenching her fists.   
Clarke and Maya looked at each other. "She's worried about her brother. It's okay," Maya said to Clarke. Probably reassuring herself more than Clarke.   
Maya went back to eat and chat with Jasper. She was always a little frigid and nervous knowing that she wouldn't always be safe. Almost everyone at the Ark hated her guts.  
"Clarke, you can see your friend now." Abby came out of the room with a towel in her hands.  
"What was wrong with him?"  
"Whatever happened to him, he was shocked many time, and stabbed, cut, and punched severely. It's a miracle he survived. He was injected with some serum that made hallucinations. He could have saw scary horrible things." Abby explained to her daughter.  
"Don't fret. I'm sure he'll be okay. He just needs rest."  
Clarke walked in the medical recovery room to see Bellamy for the fourth day in a row. It was sad to see her friend be like this and she couldn't help him. All she could do is wait.  
She walked up to him, knelt down and put a kiss to his cheek. "Get better fast, Bell."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia gets in trouble and they don't know why and Bellamy wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a more uplifting chapter but the beginning wasn't my favorite. A little sloppy but at the moment I'm currently writing on my phone while my computer is being prepared. I might touch it up a bit so stay tuned with this chapter.

Bellamy knew everything that was going on around him. He could hear and feel everything around him. What the doctors were doing and how painful it was. He could hear Octavia and Clarke banging on the door, trying to get inside and he wanted to wake up. But his body wouldn't allow him too.  
Most of all, he wanted to return the kiss from Clarke but he wouldn't wake up. He wanted too. He wished he told her he loved her sooner and before he dies. If he dies.   
\------------  
"Dammit Clarke! I told you we should have killed them all!" Lexa screamed. Anger was inside her and now it was pouring out.  
"Kill children? Is that what we have come too?"  
"Too be a good leader, sometimes you have to do horrible things."   
"You know what? Fuck you." Clarke walked out of the wooden house needing some air.  
"Clarke, where's Octavia?" Lincoln came up to her with his poisoned blade out.  
"She told me she was going back to the Ark." She put her hand up to her forehead, stressing as usual. She glanced at the knife.  
"I just looked there and they said she was heading here." Lincoln said nervously knowing his girl was reckless.  
"I'll help you find her. I have nothing else to do except lead a whole goddamn army." Clarke saddled a horse and followed Lincoln down different paths and passage ways.  
"Where do you think she went?"  
Clarke thought a moment. "She had a fight with Maya but she was at the Ark. Maybe the new threat that we have? She might have went searching."  
"Well she took a horse so we might be able to follow the tracks."  
The two kicked the side of there horses and followed the horse tracks that were hastily running. "The horse was running, fast. Very fast." Lincoln inspected.  
"Hey there are footprints here." Clarke pointed to the ground where the foot prints were next to some horse tracks.  
"You think she ran for it?"  
"One way to find out. I'll follow the horse. Sound the horn three times if you find something and we'll meet back here. One time if you need help. I'll do the same." They split up down different prints in the muddy dirt.  
Clarke hit a dead end when she found the horse grazing near a river.  
She pulled out her horn and blew into three times. Lincoln signaled once.  
She flicked the horses reigns, "Heeyah!" The horse went on galloping almost slipping once or twice. Lincoln was sitting on the ground searching in the mud.  
"What is it?" Clarke asked as she dismounted from the horse, pulling out her knife.  
"Blood. It's fresh, too." Lincoln said coldly.  
She raised her eyebrows at Lincoln.   
"There was just a horse where I was."  
Lincoln nodded. "Okay, let's follow the foot prints." Gunshots went off before they mounted.  
"Octavia!" Lincoln screamed as he kicked the horses side.  
The two friends ran as fast as they could on there horse making sure they knew where they were going.  
When they arrived where the gunshots went off, Octavia was lying on the ground with three gunshots wounds in her body, one in her leg, one in her stomach and the last one in her shoulder. No one else was around.  
"No, no, no, no." Lincoln repeated it over an over again as he cradled Octavia in his arms. He ripped a piece of his clothing off to wrap it around the shoulder and leg gunshots. Clarke stared at her friend who looked dead.  
"We don't have enough time to get her back to camp without her losing to much blood." Clarke notified him, kneeling down.  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"I have to take the the shoulder and leg bullets out. The one in her stomach should be good for a while but I have to take the two out now." Clarke dug in her bag for some tools and alcohol.  
"You need to hold her down."  
Lincoln hesitated but put his hands over O's shoulders minding the bleeding one.  
Clarke pulled out some alcohol and a tweezer. She poured some of the smelly chemical over the wounds and pulled the two bullets out very carefully making sure not to puncture arteries or any veins. O struggled at first but then relaxed.  
While inspecting the one in her stomach, hers. dropped. "Shit."  
"What? What is it!"  
"The bullet! It separated into at least 6 different pieces. We got to bring her to the Ark quickly."  
She wrapped some clothing and bandanas around all wounds then packed her bag.  
Lincoln hoisted Octavia on to his horse and then he mounted, leaving Clarke behind. She scoffed at him as he road back to the Ark. "Your welcome."  
She got on the horse and hurried back to the Ark.  
\----------- five hours later

Lincoln was sitting next to the resting Octavia while Clarke was sitting next to Bellamy who almost opened his eyes. They were both holding their friends hands.  
Lincoln wasn't the apologetic type or the really romantic type. None of the people in there were.  
"What are we going to do now, huh?" Lincoln whispered to Octavia thinking no one heard but Clarke did.  
She turned to Bellamy. "Octavia is worried about you and so am I. You got to pull through though."  
"I'm going to get some air," the grounder said before leaving the room. He closed the door behind him.  
Bellamy began to twitch then his eyes opened. He didn't seize he just lied there for a moment before turning his head toward Clarke.  
"Clarke?" Bellamy questioned not believing she was there. She nodded.  
"Yeah it's me." She hugged him close. He glanced behind her and saw his sister lying there.  
"Octavia?"  
"She suffered three gunshot wounds from some new enemy. I'll tell you about it later when you get better."  
He nodded and smiled at her. "I'm gonna get my mom." She told him , she sat up but Bellamy grabbed her wrist. "Clarke. There's something I gotta tell you." He said in a raspy tone.   
She sat back down looking at him, smiling. "What is it?" She knew what he was going to say and almost kissed him before Lincoln walked in.  
"You're awake?" Lincoln came up and grabbed Bellamy's wrist, shaking it like most men do when they are happy to see one another.   
"I'll talk to you later." Clarke left the room to find Murphy, Jasper, and Monty.  
\-----------  
Another meeting was set within the five of them. Except Bellamy took the place of Octavia. Jasper filled him in on what was going on before the meeting.   
"Question. Why the hell is Murphy here?"  
"He came. Uninvited. So now he is here." Clarke explained. Murphy grinned.  
So the meeting went on with Murphy and Bellamy disagreeing. Every time and the others began to think it was on purpose. They discussed of how to take down or at least figure out more of the now new threat.   
Bellamy informed them a little of the man named Jack and other things he saw. Saying how Jack was more of a threat than the mountain men. Clarke informed them of how they let them go on purpose.  
"Okay. We meet back here tomorrow, bring guns and anything else you need. We're going on a trip." Clarke ordered her friends. Murphy scoffed but closed his mouth when Bellamy glared.  
"I'll tell Octavia and bring her with if she's up to it."  
"No way. You are not sending my sister out there if she's like that." Bellamy put his foot down with his sister.  
"She knows the grounders and she can take of herself. We need her." Monty told him. He was getting cold and wanted to go inside.  
Bellamy shook his head but knew they were right.   
"Everyone back before we get caught." All disbanded from the group except Bellamy and Clarke. He needed help walking once or twice.  
"Need help?" Clarke raised his eyebrows at him and smiled. God he was glad he could see that again.  
"No. Never got to tell you what I wanted to say in medical." He put his hands in his pockets and grinned.  
He fumbled for his words, forgetting of what he wanted to say. Clarke crossed her arms waiting for something. She knew what he as going to say but it was cute to see him fumble.  
Clarke walked up to him, put her arms around him and kissed him. There lips were desperate and they held the kiss for at least 10 or so seconds before separating. There foreheads touching.   
"You do not know how long I've been waiting for that." Bellamy noted, holding her waist.   
A guard shined a light in the two of them. "You two! Get to your rooms!"  
Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other and smiled. They parted ways for tonight both feeling god damn fucking spectacular. Just one kiss is all it took for them to forget about all the horrible things they have done.  
But what was to come, a kiss probably couldn't fix that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go on their adventure and Clarke and Bellamy get closer. Mature content at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a happy chaoter. At the beginning its a little dark but the middle to end its happier. This is one of my favorite chapter and there is light sexual content at the end. Not actual sex but- just read.

Breakfast was a little jittery and awkward. Murphy noticed the tension between Clarke and Bellamy. "Did you guys jump each other's bones last night or something?" He asked sarcastically, talking a bite of his eggs.  
"Shut up Murphy." Bellamy told him. Clarke, Bellamy, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, Maya, and Octavia were at one table having breakfast. Eggs and bacon.  
Octavia was told to sit near Medical so if her wound started to hurt she would be near actual doctors. Plus she wanted to be near her brother. They haven't talked about where she was or why she left.  
All of them practically engulfed there food since it was an actual humane meal they've had in a while.   
"Hey, where's Raven?" Jasper asked, taking a sip of water from a wooden cup.  
"Probably working on something with Wick."   
"Yeah like sex." Murphy joked.  
Clarke kicked his shin under the table which made Murphy spit out his food. "Enough with the sex references."  
Murphy shook his head grinning. "You guys are a let down. I'm gonna find someone else to chat with. Maybe someone who like my sex jokes."  
Clarke and Bellamy glanced at each other. "Octavia, where did you go?" Clarke asked.  
"I was searching for those new guys."  
"All alone?"  
"Yep."  
Clarke was still skeptical but didn't continue, for now...  
Raven tapped Bellamy and Clarke's shoulders. "Come on. Gotta show you something." The two got up and followed Raven to her room with all then equipment and white boards and TV screens.  
"There has been tons of activity around our camps. Right now there are five groups of three around every corner." She pointed to dots on the TV screen.  
"They're not moving?"  
Raven shook her head.   
"Great let's get him." Bellamy stated about to leave.  
"Not so fast. They are heavily armed. Like machine gun armed." Raven zoomed in on the tv screen showing the men in hazard suits holding machine guns and grenades hanging off their suits.   
"What are they waiting for?"  
"I'm not sure."  
Clarke pursed her lips. "Okay, keep an eye on them. We'll talk later."  
She left the room with Bellamy following.  
"So?"  
"I don't know. Attack?"  
Bellamy laughed and then kissed her on the lips, cradling her face in his hands. "Come on, we gotta get prepared for tonight."  
\-----------  
"Everyone ready?"  
"Monty and Jasper aren't coming." Octavia informed them.  
"What? Why?"  
She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Let's move."  
Murphy, Octavia, Bellamy, and Clarke slipped through the fence, weapons hot. It was dark so it was an easy escape. Bellamy was the last to leave making sure all were out.  
They hiked for at least 6 miles before they heard men talking back and forth to each other. "See anything?" Octavia asked, trying to get a better look. She was always curious.  
"Yeah, the new guys." Murphy whispered back. "I'll take 'em out," Bellamy told them.   
"No, guns are too loud." Octavia pulled her sword out and snuck around different machines with wheels.  
She didn't do it the normal way. She sliced there heads clean off. She only did it once when Clarke needed help. Everyone had noticed O was slightly changing a bit inside. More ruthless and less caring sometimes.  
She nodded her head and kept moving ahead.  
"Octavia, freeze." Bellamy whispered and nodded his head toward what looked like a bear trap.  
"Be careful where you step. There are traps around here."   
Unfortunately, Clarke didn't here him. All you could here for a mile was Clarke's scream as the spikes went. into her ankle.   
"Son of a bitch!" She screamed.  
Octavia got to her first an pried the trap off. "Clarke, you'll be fine. Your boot stopped most of it."  
She nodded her head trying not to cry.   
Bellamy took her boot off and there were six stab marks surrounding her ankles. O grabbed Clarke's bag knowing she would have medical supplies. She was a doctors daughter.  
"I'll do it." Clarke poured the alcohol over her ankle and bit her lip to stop her from shrieking.  
The bandage was quite easy just hurt like fucking hell.  
"Clarke, you can't walk on it now."  
"The hell I can't!" Clarke gripped Bellamy's shoulder and attempted to stand up. "Come on Princess." Bellamy grabbed her hand and pulled her up. She didn't like asking for help. She'd rather struggle on her own than be fine with someone's help.  
Her arm went around Bell's shoulder. "She's just going to slow is down." Murphy informed them.  
"He's right. You gotta bring me back." Clarke looked at Bellamy in the eyes.  
"Clarke, we can't turn around right now." Octavia butted in.  
"We are not turning around, Clarke. You hear me?" Bellamy told her. He knew in his heart he should bring her back but didn't want to leave her there.  
"You guys did jump each other's bones." Murphy said before catching up with Octavia.  
"I swear to god I'm gonna kill him sometime." Bell whispered under his breath.  
\----------  
Clarke was walking on her own now but Bellamy still helped once or twice. They didn't run into much trouble. It was quiet. Too quiet.  
Bellamy caught up with Octavia and Murphy hung back with Clarke.  
"So, did you guys actually have sex?"  
Clarke scoffed at him. "What do you think?"  
"I don't know. The Princess is very different these days."   
The two looked forward as they talked. "Murphy, why did you hang back. And not go with Jaha?" She was curious of why a murderer wanted to stay put. "You don't exactly have friends here."  
Murphy thought a moment. "I don't know. I like it here. Miller is sort of my friend. Monroe too. Catch up with you later." Murphy ran up to where the siblings were to escape the conversation and the question.  
Clarke hung back. It wasn't really an option since of course she was injured.   
"Where are we even going?" Murphy asked getting impatient.  
"To where I assume their base camp is." Octavia tells him.  
"We'll camp here tonight." She continues, dropping her bag.  
\----------  
The crackling of the fire was peaceful and drowned out the sounds of Clarke screaming while she was sleeping. "Clarke. Clarke, wake up." Bellamy nudged her until she awoke with eyes that went all over the place.  
"What?"  
"You were yelling. Bad dream?" Bellamy lied his head down again, staring at Clarke. They were sleeping next to each other. Not touching, at least 2 feet away. She nodded her head but lied it back down.  
Tonight, she tried to stay awake to stop the horrible dreams of her plunging the knife into Finn's gut. How he said, "thank you" when she did it. It almost killed herself. And hearing Ravens scream and cries.  
"Clarke, come here." He motioned with his hand and she moved over next to him. His arm went around her and so did the blanket. She liked the shallow breaths of his on the back of her neck. He felt warm, too.  
It kept the bad dreams away that night. Murphy woke up first and when he saw Clarke and Bellamy close to each other, he was going to make a joke and be mean but he shut up. Sick of always being the bad guy.  
"Octavia." He whispered trying to wake her up without waking the the Prince and Princess up.   
"Huh? What?" She jumped up with hair in her face. Murphy nodded his head towards the other two and Octavia laughed quietly.  
The two who were awake were laughing louder and louder until they couldn't breath. It woke up Bellamy first. "What the hell are you guys laughing about?" It took him a moment to register where he was and how close he was to Clarke.   
"Real mature, guys." He grinned before sitting up and stretching.  
Octavia went up to Clarke, "wake up, Juliet." That made Murphy burst out laughing even worse. Finally. A happy moment where someone wasn't fighting for their lives. Or murdering someone they loved.  
Once everyone was up and ready to roll, Murphy kept making jokes and Octavia kept cracking up about. Clarke didn't realize what was going on until Bellamy told her.  
"Guys. We're here." Octavia told them.   
"I don't see anything..." Murphy said unimpressed.   
Octavia was getting frustrated with herself. She was so sure that where the were was her base camp. There were a few bottles near by and a rock. Picking up the rock, she chucked at the bottles.  
"There's some more over there to break." Murphy told her sarcastically, sitting down on a log.   
"Octavia, we got to go back soon." Bellamy told her calmly, trying to calm down his sister. He didn't want her to attract others.  
Clarke sat down next to Murphy knowing O would take a bit.   
"Now I'm positive. You guys did fuck each other."  
"Murphy! Shut up!" The other three yelled simultaneously at him.   
"This whole damn hike, was for nothing! Waste of Clarke's ankle! My tolerance for Murphy!" Octavia ranted on and on.  
\---------

"There's the Ark."  
"How are we gonna get in without seeming suspicious." Clarke asked.  
Murphy laughed, "Our leader doesn't have a plan. That's new."  
The gates were closed and there were grounders inside still celebrating their triumph of defeating Mount Weather, not knowing they had a new enemy. Indra and Lexa were the only ones and they weren't at the party.  
"We have to act normal. Say we were out checking for any Mountain men." Bellamy reassured them.  
"Wait! What about the guns? They'll notice." Octavia asked frantically.  
"Hide them. Clarke, keep yours."  
The four nodded, his their guns under some leaves and bushes and then walked up to the gates. The light shines bright in their eyes.  
\--------2 Hours Later--------

"Come on Princess. Relax a bit. We're celebrating!" Bellamy puts his arm around Clarke in a fun way and his cup in the other.  
"I'm fine, but thanks." Clarke backed away from him a bit. He was drunk and didn't want to get into something that was hard to get out of. "I have a meeting with Lexa tomorrow anyway." She put her hand, which had fingerless gloves, around his neck and brought his face closer to hers and kissed him. His tasted like moonshine. Hers tasted like mint.  
"Bye Bellamy." She smiled and walked off back to her room to sleep.  
Bellamy watched his friend, no, girlfriend, well friends with benefits for now.   
The Ark changed the sleeping arrangement for everyone. Clarke, Raven, Bellamy, and Murphy were in a room that was directly next to Medical, with an attaching door. The only thing is, if they wanted in, they had to go through Medical and the doors were sometimes locked. Jasper, Monty, and Maya were in the room near Medical. Octavia was offered one but she chose to be near Lincoln and the Grounders.  
Clarke untied her boots, changed her clothes before anybody walked in. Bellamy came and saw a glimpse of Clarke's back and smiled. She turned around and was relieved when she saw him. "What are you smiling about?"  
He grinned and shook his head. He stepped over to Clarke, put his hands around her face and kissed her. Their bodies pressing together as they were kissing. Each kiss was more desperate. He bit the side of her neck playfully and she moaned his name quietly. "Bell..."  
The two fell onto the peace of shit bed. She pulled his shirt off and stared at his stomach for a moment before going back to kissing him deeply. Their hands traveled everywhere, trying to touch every part of each other. Both of them were breathing heavily.   
"Wait. What about-"  
"Ravens working and Murphy is too drunk to get here." Bellamy reassured her. He put his hand up her shirt, feeling her back then pulled the shirt off over her head. He kissed up and down her stomach, her neck, any skin that he could get too basically. He nipped at her skin and she moaned again in pleasure. "Bellamy..." His hands traveled everywhere and then to her bra strap but paused waiting for Clarke's permission. He was usually more aggressive towards other woman but Clarke was too delicate. She unclipped her bra and went back to making out with Bellamy. She leaned upwards, nipping at his ears and neck.  
"Clarke..."  
The two both grinned at each other.  
"Clarke, are you sure?" Bellamy stopped moving, waiting for an answer. She hesitated for a moment but then nodded. "Yeah." It had been a while since she was with FINN and that's why he was in question.   
"Clarke, I don't want to pressure you into doing something you don't want to do," he pulled her away from him to look in her eyes.  
"I'm not," she pulled his belt off and then his jeans that were stained in blood and dirt. His hair was raggedy and hers was a mess. But she was smiling for once.  
He wrapped his hands around her thighs and lifted her up over to his bed that was a bit larger. He sat her on the bed and she laughed. "One thing I want to say." Clarke pulled away from him and stared at his chin of all places.  
"What is it?" He put his forehead against hers.  
It took her a minute to spit it out.  
"I knew it but I just couldn't admit it but," she took a breath, "I love you, Bellamy."   
She waited for a response or even rejection. "I love you too, Clarke." He smiled then went back to kissing her, taking her jeans off in the process.  
He never said that to anyone but his mom and Octavia.   
He felt good about it. So did Clarke.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another adventure after Lexa goes missing. Bellamy finds out Clarke lied about the missile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I have decided I'm going to drag this fanfic out a little longer like 2 or 3 chapters more. If you're looking to stop, the end of chapter 8 would be best. That's where I was planing to but I love this fanfic too much to let it go.

He woke up first. His arm around Clarke. She was sleeping peacefully, snuggled up next to him. No one ever came in while the two were awake. Murphy was probably drunk somewhere and Raven might be with Wick. A blanket was around them both. He loved Clarke but it still felt strange today to somebody other that Octavia.  
The feeling of Clarke's fingernails digging into his back and the side of her head pressed into his shoulder, he remembered it. "Clarke," he lightly kicked her foot. She let out a grunt before her head shot up.  
"I guess the Princess down need her sleep." Bellamy grinned down at her. She glanced at her watch and she had to do a double take to realize what time it was.  
"Shit!" She stood up looking for her clothes frantically.  
"What?"  
"The meeting with Lexa!" She tied her boots then stopped to look at Bellamy. Her steps were in rhythm when she went up to kiss him.  
"Bye Bellamy."  
She left not saying anything else.  
Bellamy eventually got dressed and went outside to get some food. It was eggs and oranges today. Murphy sat his tray down across from Bellamy.  
"Where's the Princess today huh?" Murphy took a bite of his hard boiled egg.  
"Meeting with Lexa." Bell replied coldly.  
"I bet she was tired." Murphy held back a laugh. He loved to get a rise out of Bellamy.  
"You probably aren't. I bet you were passed out in front of a girls tent trying to get laid."  
Murphy's grin turned into a frown from that comment. "Well, this was a let down." Murphy left.  
\--------  
Clarke returned alone and with a tired expression on her face but she road in fast.  
"Clarke! What's going on!"   
She dismounted from her horse, "Lexa, she's missing. She disappeared last night and 8 grounders dead." Clarke explained.  
Bellamy wasn't sure why she was freaking out so much over a grounder and she could tell.  
"Bellamy, if she dies, are alliance will be very thin. Octavia and Indra might be able to hold it. We need Lexa."  
Clarke motives were sometimes left a mystery and some were predictable. She did things recklessly and some well planned. The night with Bellamy was probably was a mystery motive and her being reckless. "Clarke, calm down."  
"Im not going to calm down. It's too much," she muttered to herself loudly.  
"Princess," he put his hands on her shoulders and dragged her farther away from others, "are we gonna talk about last night?" He raised his eyebrows at her.  
"There's nothing to talk about." Clarke replied coldly, turning around to look for her mom.  
"Wait-"  
"No Bell, I was just another one of your one night stands."   
Her rejecting him hit him like a wrecking ball. He grabbed her wrist but she pulled back, "I have to go."  
She walked off and Bellamy watched her. It seemed like that happened a lot now days.  
\-------------

"We will set out a team of 10 to search for Lexa but you and your friends, stay here." Abby told her daughter and the rest of the people surrounding the table.  
"Mom, I need to-"  
"Sorry Clarke. I can't let you or your friends out of my sight."   
Clarke knew why that was and mainly who.  
"You mean Bellamy and I. Partly Murphy, Jasper, and everyone else. Right?" Clarke furrowed her eyebrows are her mother.  
"Guards, those kids do not leave any of your sights."   
Clarke shook her head then walked out of there just to be followed by 7 guards. One for each teen: Murphy, Raven, Jasper, Monty, Octavia, Clarke, and Bellamy. Evidently, they had no one follow around Maya, trusting that she wouldn't do anything. That might have been foolish or smart.  
She could tell Murphy was upset from all the shouting coming from the west gates. Jasper and Monty were cool because they weren't up to no good ever. Octavia wasn't in Camp Jaha that often but the guard still followed her around. Raven worked all the time so she barely noticed the hers and Bellamy was upset, just like Murphy.  
"Clarke! I have to put up with this guy?"   
Their two guards looked at each other. She nodded, "my mother ordered them to not let us out of their sights."  
He flew his hands up in the air muttering something. "Clarke, come here for a second," the guards stepped forwards, "you can watch but you are not going to be glued to us."  
He pulled the Princess away, "why are they exactly following us?"  
"My mom is sending out a team of our people to search for Lexa and basically doesn't want you and I alone. So basically you got Lexa killed." Clarke told him sharply, stepping closer to him.  
"It's my fault? I asked you-"  
"Bellamy, please. Not now," she said a little quieter. They were attracting attention.  
"What ever happened to 'I love you' huh Clarke?" Bellamy asked. Clarke stared at him, not sure what to say.   
"I was drunk, Bell-"  
"No you weren't. I was but not you." Bellamy left it at that walking off and a guard at least 10 feet behind him. She really hated him but still loved him. The only thing she was thinking now is how to save Lexa. She needed to get the guard away from her. The only way to do that was to kill him.  
\------------

"Bellamy, I need to talk to you." Clarke grabbed his wrist while the guards stood off in the distance thinking how ridiculous of job they had.  
"What?"   
"I need you to kill your guard."  
He stopped, squinted and looked at her, "what did you say?"  
"The only way to get out of here is to kill the guards. You kill yours, I'll kill mine." Clarke explained to him.  
"I'll be put in jail. Your moms the chancellor. You'll have it good."  
Bellamy needed to get out of the camp and he didn't want to kill someone that he would get in jail for to do it.  
"If you'll help me, tell Octavia and Murphy. They have to do it tonight. Then meet me at the South gates ready to leave once again." Clarke smiled.  
"I am not risking my sisters life."  
"Bell, please." She smiled at him thoughtfully then hugged him tight.  
"If you love me, do it."   
How could he say no to that?   
Telling Murphy was easy and Octavia but why was it so hard for him? 

When midnight came, he knew he had to go with Clarke but- oh fuck it.  
He grabbed a knife from a box under his bed and hid it up his sleeve like when Raven put the scalpel in Clarke's sleeve, the one that killed Finn. Bellamy grabbed his hidden bag full of guns and threw it across his shoulder. Why was he doing this, he thought in his head. Is it only because he loves Clarke and Octavia or is it because he knows Clarke is somewhat right?  
His guard was standing outside the room alone except a few guards surrounding the gates. It was dark, they wouldn't notice someone stabbing someone in the neck with a knife. The guns started to shift in the bag making to much noise. He put it on the ground, rushing, he grabbed a pistol and an automatic rifle.   
Checking the ammo, he put the pistol in his waistband and the rifle across his back. He hoped he wasn't late. Clarke would wait, he was sure of it. Throwing the bag under his bed, he opened the door quietly, getting the knife ready to stab.  
Covering the guards mouth, Bellamy plunged the knife into the back of the guards neck. He struggled for a moment before falling to the ground. Bellamy stayed in the shadows and hopped around to the South gates. Murphy had his arms crossed clearly impatient to wait for someone he tried to kill. Clarke and Octavia looked hopeful for Bellamy. When they saw him, their faces lit up.  
"We gotta leave before they notice four guards down," Bellamy told them as he jogged up. He didn't get to say anything more before Octavia gave him a hug, "thanks for coming big brother." The south gates had the widest wiring of all the gates surrounding Camp Jaha.   
"Our mission is to find Lexa."  
Murphy didn't owe Lexa a thing. He barely knew her but he did like Clarke and if he wanted to be treated as a good guy, Clarke and Bellamy would be the best to start with.  
They were outside the gates when commotion started in the camp. They started to sprint and not stopping until they were a mile or so away.  
"I can't," taking shallow breaths, run anymore," Murphy panted, putting his hands on his knees.   
"Suck it up." Octavia told him.  
They weren't out of the clear yet. There was still tons of commotion and lights flashing everywhere.   
"What if we miss where Lexa is?"  
"We'll retrace out steps after the guards are gone." Bellamy replied to whoever said it.   
Clarke wiped sweat off of her forehead and glanced at Bellamy who just nodded at her. Not a smile, frown, just a simple meaningless nod. It honestly hurt her but maybe she deserved because she was being an asshole. Blaming him for the guards watching them. It was both their faults: his because of his devious grin and looks, hers because she was naive or fell for stupid things like that.  
Murphy felt a bit awkward between all of them. He had nothing in common between them all. Octavia was sort of reckless, Bellamy and Clarke were sleeping with each other, and he was labeled as a murderer.  
There was no blood shed on his hands, except the guard he just killed but he truly never killed anybody. He attempted to kill Bellamy and threatened Charlotte. The three around him had much more blood on their hands.  
The four of them stopped running to break and take a drink of water. "Bellamy, wait."  
Octavia and Murphy watched.  
"I'm sorry for blaming you."  
Bellamy didn't know to forgive her or not. It was like this a lot, back and fourth.  
"Clarke, it's fine-" Bellamy started.  
"No it's not. I blamed you because I was stressed." Clarke continued on while Bellamy stood there, "if it makes you feel better, I had a good time," she whispered that part to him and he grinned.  
"Don't drop your pants just yet Bellamy, we have to find Lexa remember?" Murphy joked and was gonna keep cracking more but everyone glared at him. Octavia giggled though slightly. She started to like Murphy more now. Not anything more than a friend of course.  
\-----------

Night came quickly even though they started at midnight. The day went by fast so they started a fire and laid on their coats. Murphy stayed up watching the camp and his "friends" sleep. Clarke woke up in the middle of the night and her eyes immediately went to Murphy's.   
"I'll take a turn if you want to sleep." Clarke sat up, brushing her hair back. He shook his head and fumbled with his fingers. "I'm good. Not sleeping much these days."  
The fire crackled over their talking.  
"Why not?"  
"Too many things to think about. Nightmares. Other things I'd rather not talk about," he told her with a sad tone. She smiled and now was more awake. "Why'd you do it?"  
"Do what?" Clarke asked him. The question was to vague.  
"Let the missile hit without telling anybody."  
She stared at him for a moment wondering how he knew. "How did you-?"  
"It was easy to piece together and Octavia was sort of dropping hints. Does he know?" Murphy pointed to Bellamy. "Not all of it. Just the missile part and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't tell him."   
"Well that was a nice chat. I'm hitting the sack." Murphy exclaimed quietly making sure to not wake up the siblings. "I'll watch."  
Clarke got comfortable on her coat and stared at the fire thinking about telling Bellamy or not. If he found out by someone else that her, he would be pissed. She didn't have to tell him. He was awake. And pissed.  
\-----------

Birds were squawking and going crazy over their camp. The four of them questioned their surroundings hoping any fog wasn't in the mists. "What the hell?"  
"Are we gonna take cover?"  
Clarke shook her head, "no, it will take to much time and we have to find Lexa if she isn't already dead."  
"Clarke, about that. Us three can't go back. We killed guards and we're over 18. We'd get floated or some deranged shit. We can't go back." Octavia explained to her.  
"I'll get you pardoned." Clarke protested, not wanting to leave her friends.  
Bellamy didn't argue and neither did Murphy. Clarke looked at him in question. "Your mom is the chancellor-"  
"Exactly and that's why you guys will get pardoned." Clarke explained.  
"We'll talk about it later. Let's get going." Bellamy started walking, not sure where but towards the grounder camp that Finn assassinated.  
"I love you Clarke but we can't come back that easily," Octavia told her then following her brother along with Murphy. She couldn't believe her friends would give up on her so quickly. Bellamy wasn't talking much either. She wonders but part of her knows the answer.  
"Bellamy. Talk to me." She pulled his shoulder back since he clearly wasn't listening. He brushed her off and kept walking while Octavia and Murphy glanced over. Murphy was thinking about making a few puns but it looked like they weren't in the mood.  
He didn't talk to her the rest of the way to...to...somewhere. They started to head north searching for the grounder camp that the grounders took Finn and Clarke to. Murphy and her both raised their guns and pushed inside only for it to be empty.  
"Huh."  
Finding nothing, they went back outside confused of where to look. Murphy suggested going to the mountain to search but he almost got hit for speaking it.   
"I saw tracks near the gates. Two were walking fine but between them, there were drag marks." Clarke spoke out wishing she did earlier.   
"Why didn't we follow those sooner!" Bellamy was angry at her but it wasn't for the tracking mishap. Upset for letting 200 of grounder warriors die. But that anger was seeping out.  
Clarke jumped back a bit.  
"Sorry! I forgot about them! We were being chased by guards so I wasn't thinking about where we were going!"   
"We will retrace out steps and go back there, okay?" Octavia tried to settle her brother and friends feud.  
They began walking towards Camp Jaha when Octavia came up to Bellamy. "Shouldn't be so mad at her. She was trying to help you-"  
"You knew!" Bellamy exclaimed to his sister.  
"Yes, I did. I was the one who helped get you guys out and-"  
"Who doesn't know?"  
Octavia thought that maybe Clarke should be telling him this but oh well,  
"You, Murphy, Jasper, Monty, Maya, Lexa, Indra, Clarke and I only know."   
Bellamy scoffed at how they could keep a secret like the from him. The two girls that he loved lied to him. A secret that had killed over 200 people. "Let's face it, we are never going to find her. Waste of blood shed and walking," Murphy complained, "we are gonna get banished for nothing."   
The other three kept quiet and night fell. Night seemed to fall much faster lately. Too fast. They set up camp, caught a few squirrels and pulled out the whiskey thanks to Murphy. Octavia was glad to take a drink. Bellamy and Clarke declined the offer.  
She needed to talk to him.  
Clarke explained to him why and how she did what she did once again with a little more explanation. He still didn't understand her at all. She could have avoided it and Bellamy would have figured out a different way but Lexa was involved.  
If they found her, he wanted to get a few hits out of her. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
Octavia and Murphy were talking and apparently it was something hilarious by the way they were laughing.  
"I didn't want to ruin us or make you think of something that you didn't need to think about." Clarke apologized to him as much as she could without feeling like a needy drama queen.  
Bellamy nodded. "They're gonna be out soon. I'll take watch tonight."  
Clarke smiled at him and leaned against his shoulder. He was warm and muscular. "I'll stay up with you then." She smiled even wider. Octavia and Murphy were both talking very oddly about something. Octavia wished Lincoln was there to keep her company but he wasn't.   
Bellamy and Clarke both sat on a somewhat soggy log, cuddled up to each other kissing passionately. His hands traveled up her back and to her head. Hers did the same but her hands rested on his shoulders. Each kiss was deeper and desperate than the next. The two of them both rolled off of the log onto the ground and they both laughed.   
"Owe..." Clarke giggled slightly. She reached up to him and pulled him down closer. The two weren't up for sex again just yet plus his sister and an asshole were 5 feet away from them. They rolled over so Bellamy now was on his back. His hands traveled down her spine, gripping her ass tightly. He could feel her smile against his lips. He leaned upwards kissing at her neck and she moaned slightly. He moved down go her collar bone and he gripped her waist tighter. Her hands went under his shirt, feeling his hard abs and stomach.  
She could feel his erection growing and pressing again her torso but she didn't care. Everything he was pissed about, he forgot when he was with Clarke in this way. The two of them both pulled their jackets off, Bellamys hands went around her cheeks, ruffling her blonde hair. They both were rolling on their jackets now. They had no blankets and they didn't want to lie on the ground. Octavia and Murphy were also laying on their coats too.  
Basically, all Clarke was wearing was a tank top and Bellamy was wearing a plain green t-shirt. His hand went under her tank, feeling get soft skin, and cupped her breast that was surrounded by her bra. He continued kissing her neck and collar bone softly and passionately. She moaned once again but louder. Bellamy held a hand over her mouth to make sure the other two campers wouldn't wake up. He grinned against her and she kissed him deeply.  
"You...don't know...how much I...want you right now." Clarke told him in a hushed tone.  
"Me too, Princess."  
She used to hate when he called her that but now she loved home even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! Sorry if there are mistakes!
> 
> MATURE FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS


End file.
